elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Príncipes Daedra
Los príncipes daédricos ''La verdadera naturaleza de los orcos'' también conocidos como señores daedra, El monomito señorías daedricas y príncipes daedra ''Sobre Oblivion'' son los seres más poderosos de entre los daedra, y por ello, adorados como deidades por los mortales. De las diversas fes del Imperio Herejes modernos Estas entidades técnicamente no tienen género y cualquier manifestación en el sentido contrario es meramente estética. Eventos de Eventos de Las Anticipaciones A lo largo de la historia de Nirn, los príncipes daédricos, junto con los Nueve Divinos, han jugado un papel importante en los acontecimientos de la misma. En total, hay dieciséis príncipes conocidos Las puertas de Oblivion El libro de los daedra un decimoséptimo príncipe, Jyggalag, apareció en , como la forma original del príncipe Sheogorath durante la Tercera Era. Eventos de Según Mankar Camoran, Lorkhan también es un príncipe daédrico, aunque esto nunca se ha confirmado. Diálogo con Mankar Camoran en Los príncipes daédricos, así como la mayoría de los daedra, operan en un plano diferente al de los mortales, y como tal, poseen un concepto incomprensible de la "moralidad". Ven a humanos y mer como poco más que pequeñas diversiones, y en ocasiones aplauden las acciones de los mortales cuando superan sus expectativas, por esta razón ninguno de los príncipes daédricos puede considerarse objetivamente "malvado" o "bondadoso". Sin embargo, varios de ellos son conocidos por causar un daño constante a los habitantes de Tamriel, lo que lleva a la mayoría a considerarlos malvados, de acuerdo a los estándares de las normas mortales, en particular Boethiah, Molag Bal, Vaermina, Mehrunes Dagon y Peryite. Los dunmer, incluso, clasifican a varios de ellos en "buenos daedra" y "malos daedra", siendo los "buenos" los que son principalmente adorados por ellos. Cada príncipe daédrico, con la excepción de Jyggalag, tiene su propio plano de oblivion, sobre el cual tienen control. Los límites en sus planos, poderes e influencia no se entienden fácilmente, ya que hay más de 37,000 otros planos, como el Recordatorio de las Almas y la Quimera de Desolación, así como los reinos del caos y los reinos menores sobre los cuales ejercen poco o ningún control. Daedra Dossier: Cold-Flame Atronach Los señores daedra pueden ser invocados, estos le darán al invocador una misión o tarea que cumplir y una vez completada, recibirán una recompensa. La mayoría de estas tareas son simplemente un mero entretenimiento para los daedra. Sin embargo, el invocador hará bien en considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones por adelantado. Azura thumb Azura es la princesa daédrica Invocación de Azura del ocaso y el amanecer, y la magia entre los reinos del crepúsculo. Azura y la caja A Azura se le representa siempre como una mujer. Se le conoce como: Madre de la Rosa, Reina del Firmamento Nocturno, o la Anticipación de Sotha Sil y Madre Alma. Está generalmente representada por su artefacto, la Estrella de Azura, una gema de alma reutilizable que se puede encontrar en , y . Azura es uno de los pocos daedra que podría ser considerado como "bueno" para los estándares mortales, debido a su preocupación por sus seguidores y su bienestar. El plano de Azura es conocido como Sombra Lunar, un reino que es demasiado hermoso para que los mortales lo puedan comprender. . El crepúsculo alado es un daedra al servicio de Azura como mensajero. La oscuridad más oscura Fue Azura quien le dijo a Indoril Nerevar que lo que sabía Dagoth Ur del Corazón de Lorkhan era correcto. Nerevar en la Montaña Roja Esto provocó una guerra con los dwemer, cuyo rey negó saber nada del corazón, a pesar que Azura lo negó solo debido a la falta de su propio conocimiento personal sobre el tema, de la que surgió Nerevar vencedor, mientras que los dwemer desaparecieron por completo. Más tarde, cuando el Tribunal de Vivec, Almalexia y Sotha Sil usó el poder del Corazón de Lorkhan sobre sí mismos para convertirse en dioses y por tanto romper su juramento con Azura, esta maldijo a los chimer, lo que provocó que su piel adquieriera un color gris oscuro y sus ojos se volvieran rojos y así se convirtieron en dunmer, o elfos oscuros, Los Cambiados estableciendo la profecía de que su adalid Nerevar volvería a nacer y enderezaría las cosas de nuevo. Más tarde, como parte de su profecía, ayudó al Nerevarine para derrotar a Dagoth Ur y acabar con la religión del Tribunal, debido a las diferentes versiones contadas por las distintas facciones e individuos en Morrowind, esto debe ser tomado con cuidado. A Azura también se le atribuye la creación de los khajiitas a partir de bosmer en Elsweyr. Palabras de la matriarca Ahnissi a su hija predilecta Existe la creencia de que Azura es la hermana de Nocturnal, pero aún no se sabe si esto es cierto o no. Boethiah thumb Boethiah es el príncipe de las conspiraciones, que gobierna sobre el engaño, la conspiración, complots, secretos de asesinato, traición a la patria, y el derrocamiento ilegítimo de la autoridad, reina de las sombras y diosa de la destrucción. Prueba de Boethiah Se lo describe como, a menudo como mujer, un gran guerrero con capa, generalmente con una actitud estoica. También se lo conoce como la Anticipación de Almalexia. El plano de Oblivion que le corresponde es el Reino de Boethiah, donde tiene lugar el Torneo de las Diez Sangres. A Boethiah le encanta la competencia y la batalla, y esta tendencia queda de manifiesto en su misión en , donde teletransporta al héroe a su reino en Oblivion para que tome parte en un torneo y decidir si es digno de Marca de Oro, una katana encantada con una hoja de color dorado. Sin embargo, en es suficiente para reclamar la hoja reconstruir su santuario cerca de la Punta de Khartag, en Páramo de Vvarden. En hay que completar la misión La llamada de Boethiah para recibir su artefacto, la Cota de Ébano. Profetizado por el profeta Veloth, Boethiah fue originalmente el dios ancestral de los dunmer. A través de sus iluminaciones, los chimer, o Los Cambiados, renunciaron a todos sus lazos con los aldmer y fundaron una nueva nación basada en los principios daédricos. Todos los 'avances' culturales de la civilización de los elfos oscuros se le atribuyen a Boethiah, desde la filosofía a la magia 'responsable' y la arquitectura. Clavicus Vile Clavicus Vile es el príncipe daédrico cuyo ámbito es el otorgamiento de poder y deseos a través de invocaciones rituales y pactos. Clavicus tiene un compañero llamado Barabas; este puede cambiar de forma de manera selectiva, pero la forma que asume la mayor parte del tiempo es la de un perro, The Vile Truth of Barbas aunque en el diálogo de Oblivion se afirma que una de las formas que adoptó fue la de un diablillo. Clavicus es representado como un hombre jovial con cuernos que salen de su frente. También es conocido por ser uno de los patrones del clan de vampiros de Cyrodiil. Manifesto Cyrodiil Vampyrum Clavicus Vile es el creador de varios artefactos daédricos, como la Máscara de Clavicus Vile, la Espada de Umbra, el Hacha del arrepentimiento, entre muchos otros. Los Campos del arrepentimiento es un reino de Oblivion, creado y gobernado por Clavicus Vile, el príncipe daédrico de los deseos. El reino aparece como un campo tranquilo, salpicado de majestuosas ciudades de vidrio y edificios ornamentados y poblado por la raza de los skaafin. Contiene densos bosques, lagos y montañas, con metales dorados flotantes y espirales de piedra que llenan el paisaje. Eventos de La ciudad flotante de Umbriel fue una vez parte de este reino, pero finalmente se desprendió de él y se detuvo en el Reino de los Hist. The Elder Scrolls: La ciudad infernal Hermaeus Mora Hermaeus Mora es el príncipe daédrico del conocimiento y la memoria. Su ámbito es el escudriñamiento de las mareas del destino, del pasado y el futuro. Su reino es conocido como Apocrypha, una biblioteca sin fin donde todo el conocimiento prohibido puede ser encontrado. La apariencia de Hermaeus Mora es probablemente la más extraña y desconcertante de entre todos los príncipes daedra. Normalmente, elige presentarse ante los mortales como una masa redonda de tentáculos con miles de ojos y cuatro garras, parecido a una langosta desproporcionada. En otras ocasiones lo hace como un vacío morado y negro. Eventos de En todas sus apariencias, Hermaeus Mora tiene una voz profunda y amenazante y siempre pide al héroe llenar una gema de alma con las almas de cada uno de los distintos tipos de razas de Tamriel. Puede tratarse de "el que habita en los bosques", el demonio del mito atmorano que seduce a los nórdicos para convertirse en aldmer. La segunda parte de su nombre, Mora, es una palabra que significa "madera", "bosques", o "árbol(es)" en élfico. Antes de la edad del hombre Su artefacto son todos los libros de una manera u otra, pero el ''Oghma Infinium'', es su libro más conocido. Fue escrito por Xarxes y contiene "el conocimiento de las edades". Diálogo con Hermaeus Mora en Sus sirvientes daedra son los buscadores y los acechadores, los cuales habitan en Apocrypha. Eventos de Hircine Hircine es el príncipe daédrico de la caza, el deporte de los daedra. Es conocido como el Cazador y el Padre de los hombres bestia. Hircine ha creado las diversas enfermedades licantrópicas que transforman a los mortales en bestias, y por tanto, es el guardián de los hombres-bestia. An Accounting of Werewolves Así pues, ellos son el reflejo de su estilo: cazan por la noche y son cazados por el día por organizaciones como La Mano de Plata, una facción de cazadores de hombres lobo en Skyrim. Hircine es un deportista al que le gusta dar a su presa una oportunidad para vencer, por pequeña que sea. La estatua de Hircine le representa como un hombre en buena forma física, cuya cabeza entera se oscurece por un cráneo de venado con cuernos largos. Está armado con una lanza de apariencia temible y tiene un lobo como compañero. Los lacayos de Hircine en el reino de los mortales, Nirn, son los licantropos, a los que les habla directamente y les da tareas y recompensas con poderes adicionales. El daedra menor Herne, también está vinculado a él. Eventos de Los Hombres de la Cuenca creen que posee cinco aspectos diferentes, que varían entre animales y cazadores. Aspects of Lord Hircine El plano de Oblivion de Hircine se llama Coto de caza. Se describe como un reino de bosques densos y vastos pastizales poblados por hombres oso, ganado salvaje y unicornios. Está lleno de laberintos interminables habitados por criaturas atroces como osos, lobos, criaturas salvajes y daedras. Los artefactos de Hircine siempre están asociados con la caza o la licantropía. La Coraza de la piel del salvador supuestamente fue regalada a un mortal después de que escaparan del reino de Hircine, Enciclopedia Tamriélica mientras que la Lanza de la Amarga Compasión es un artefacto utilizado en un ritual de caza daédrica, El destino de la caza y es visto por los nativos de la Cuenca como el arma de Hircine. El Anillo de Hircine se puede usar para otorgar temporalmente licantropía al usuario. Eventos de Malacath Malacath es el príncipe daedra dios de las maldiciones, cuyo ámbito es proteger a los rechazados y despreciados Forma parte de uno de "los cuatro rincones de la Casa de los Problemas" La Casa de los Problemas o daedra malignos La oscuridad más oscura en la religión dunmer, además de ser un enemigo particular de los nórdicos, akaviri y orcos de la montaña. Malacath también es llamado Malak y Mauloch o Malauch por los orcos y Orkey, o el viejo pegador, por los nórdicos, quienes lo culpan de acortar la larga vida de la humanidad. Malacath nació cuando Boethiah devoró a Trinimac, un aedra venerado por algunos grupos de altmer como su más poderoso espíritu ancestral y campeón de su panteón. Tras esto, los restos de Trinimac se convirtieron en el príncipe aédrico Malacath, y sus seguidores y devotos se convirtieron en los orsimer, también llamados orcos, o el "pueblo paria" en élfico. Algunos no están de acuerdo, alegando que todavía existe Trinimac y que Malacath es una entidad separada, y tampoco Malacath es reconocido como un príncipe daédrico por los demás príncipes. Guía de bolsillo del Imperio, Tercera Edición: Orsinium El Foso de las Cenizas es el reino de Malacath y se sabe que es un lugar de sufrimiento, que consta solo de polvo, palacios de humo y criaturas vaporosas. Los artefactos daédricos de Malacath tienden a ser subversiones de otro artefacto o se vuelven contra los daedra mismos. Su martillo Volendrung fue hecho originalmente por los dwemer, What is Volendrung? y se dice que Azote es particularmente efectivo cuando se usa contra otros daedra. La legendaria Azote Algunas fuentes también afirman que él fue quien forjó la Piel del Salvador. Tal Marog Ker's Researches Los ogrim son unas criaturas daédrica poco inteligentes sirvientes de Malacath. Mehrunes Dagon Es el príncipe daedra de la destrucción, el cambio, la revolución, la energía y la ambición. Es el enemigo de todas las razas mortales, ya que ha tratado de conquistar Nirn en varias ocasiones. El razonamiento común detrás de sus ataques, es su creencia de que Tamriel es en realidad un plano de Oblivion, que es suyo ''To All Who Pass Through''por derecho. Está asociado con peligros naturales como incendios, terremotos e inundaciones. Es una deidad especialmente importante en Morrowind, donde representa su terreno casi inhóspito y forma parte de uno de "los cuatro rincones de la Casa de los Problemas" Sin embargo, en la mayoría de las culturas, Dagon es simplemente un dios del derramamiento de sangre y la traición. El plano de Oblivion de Dagón es un lugar de tortura perpetua y se llama las Tierras Muertas. Se describe como un paisaje de oscuros árboles retorcidos, una niebla sobrecogedora y aullantes espíritus. Mehrunes Dagon fue responsable de la destrucción de El Duelo al final de la Primera Era, Ocaso, Libro undécimo de 2920 y aparentemente también destruyó a Ald Sotha, hogar de la Casa Sotha y lugar de nacimiento de Sotha Sil. A Brief History of Ald Sotha Dagon ayudó a Jagar Tharn en su usurpación temporal del trono imperial al invadir y tomar el control de la Aguja de Batalla, con el propósito de paralizar la capacidad del Colegio Imperial de Magos de Batalla, el cual representaba una amenaza para el poder de Tharn como Emperador. Al final de la Tercera Era Dagon provocó la Crisis de Oblivion al trata de conquistar Tamriel por la fuerza junto a Mankar Camoran, con el que tenía una alianza. Camoran, al ser el líder del culto del Amanecer Mítico, también es apoyado por sus compañeros de la secta. Dagon se materializó completamente en Tamriel, pero Martin Septim y el Campeón de Cyrodiil se lo impidieron. Martin se convirtió en el avatar del dios dragón del tiempo, Akatosh o Auri-El, y acabó derrotando a Mehrunes Dagon en un épico combate cuerpo a cuerpo, conviertiéndose finalmente en roca. En su plano de Oblivion los daedra que siguen órdenes directas suyas son los dremora. El artefacto más famoso de Dagon es la Cuchilla de Mehrunes, que se dice que fue hecha en Lyg por Magna Ge. Comentarios sobre Mysterium Xarxes, Libro cuarto También está asociado con los Luna creciente daédrica, utilizados por sus fuerzas en la invasión de Aguja de Batalla , después de lo cual todos menos uno de ellos fueron destruidos. objeto de deseo para muchos mortales, especialmente asesinos, debido a su poder. Ha causado incluso el enfrentamiento dentro de la Hermandad Oscura hasta el punto de casi acabar con ella. Mephala Mephala, llamada Mafala por los khajiitas, es el príncipe daédrico conocido por los nombres Tejedora de Telarañas, la Tejedora y la Araña. Se la suele representar como una mujer, aunque su genero depende de a quien desee seducir. Los Dunmer asocian a Mephala con conceptos más simples: mentiras, sexo y asesinato. Vivec and Mephala Su esfera está oculta a los mortales, siendo su único tema recurrente la injerencia en los asuntos de los mortales para su diversión. Mephala ayudó directamente a fundar el infame culto-sociedad de Morag Tong, y afirman que asesinan por la gloria del daedra. Algunos eruditos también argumentan que cuando Morag Tong fue desterrado de Tamriel, se les permitió continuar operando en Morrowind cuando reemplazaron su culto a Mephala por el de Vivec. Como reacción a esto, se formó la Hermandad Oscura, dirigida por la misteriosa Madre Noche, la cual algunos insisten en que es solo otra forma de Mephala. Fuego y Oscuridad Su reino Madeja espiral es conocido por ser totalmente inaccesible a los mortales, Rumors of the Spiral Skein y a sus secuaces daedra se les conocen como los daedra arácnidos, aunque es posible que no tenga el control completo sobre ellos. La fecha de invocación de Mephala es el 13 de la Helada. También se la puede invocar en su santuario, si el invocador ofrece una belladama en su santuario entre la medianoche y el amanecer. Sus artefactos comparten temas de asesinato y sigilo. Ella está asociada con el Anillo khajiita, la Vaina de obsidiana The Obsidian Husk y ĺa Hoja de ébano. With Regards to the Ebony Blade Meridia Es el Príncipe Daédrico de la Vida y Dama de las Energías Infinitas. Suele aparecer bajo la forma de una mujer de atractiva figura. Desprecia a los no muertos en cualquiera de sus formas, y es, al igual que Azura, uno de los pocos Príncipes Daedra a los que no se les considera intrínsecamente malvados. Sus daedra son los poderosos auroranos, que poseen armas ayleid. Sus dominios en Oblivion se llaman Las Habitaciones de Colores. Tenía una conexion con Umaril el Impetuoso y sus ejércitos, debido a que éstos la veneraban. Su artefacto es la quebrantadora del amanecer, una espada a una mano que quema a los no muertos y cuando estos caen provocan una explosión que solo afecta a los no muertos. Se consigue de la siguiente forma: tras recuperar aleatoriamente de cualquier campamento de ladrones una gema llamada la luz de Meridia, la Daedra nos dirá que la llevemos a su templo y a continuación que limpiemos este de no muertos. Molag Bal Es el Príncipe Daédrico de la dominación y de la esclavitud hacia los mortales. Además es el patrón de los vampiros. Se dice que creó a los vampiros para burlarse de Arkay, el dios de los muertos, y que existieran así unas criaturas inmortales, capaces de escapar a las reglas que impuso Arkay. Disfruta cosechando las almas de los mortales y en Morrowind se le considera un dios, siendo el archienemigo de Boethiah. Molag Bal es el antagonista principal de , en el que el protagonista, el Vestigio, deberá matarle en su plano de Oblivion, Puerto Gélido. Este es un plano en el que se representa un Nirn pero mucho más tenebroso y lúgubre, con pantanos y árboles muertos en vez de irradiar vida. Su artefacto es la Maza de Molag Bal, una poderosa maza que absorbe las almas de los muertos con ella. En Skyrim, habrá que asesinar a un sacerdote de Boethiah para obtenerla. Sin embargo, en Oblivion, Molag Bal ordena al héroe corromper a un pobre viudo que prometió jamas volver a empuñar un arma después de que su esposa muriera en una tragedia. Namira Namira es el Príncipe Daédrico de la putrefacción, la repulsión y la enfermedad, y es normalmente asociado a los bichos y arañas. Se le representa con una forma amorfa. Sus seguidores normalmente son caníbales, siendo repudiados por el resto de mortales. Sin embargo, las recompensas por adorar a Namira son grandes, ya que sus seguidores son altamente inmunes a las enfermedades. Nocturnal Nocturnal es el príncipe daédrico del sigilo y las sombras, y es la protectora de los ladrones. Se la muestra con un cuerpo de mujer y acompañada de cuervos. Es la "líder" de Los Ruiseñores, y hermana del príncipe daedra del atardecer y el amanecer, Azura. Suele otorgar poderes a los mortales para que sirvan mejor a su causa, o tal vez solo para divertirse al observarlos. Sus intenciones son, más que de ningún otro daedra, inescrutables. A pesar de que cualquier príncipe daédrico puede otorgar poder a un mortal, Nocturnal lo hace solo a los que escoge como guardianes de su pozo y de la Llave. Por lo demás, también protege a los ladrones, a los que ayuda de una forma sutil y casi imperceptible, otorgándoles ese punto de suerte necesario para que un robo salga bien. Nocturnal es conocida como la Señora de la Noche y de las Sombras, Emperatriz de la Oscuridad e Hija del Crepúsculo, cuyo ámbito es la noche y la oscuridad. Posee varios reinos en Oblivion. El Reino de las Sombras Peligrosas era accesible a través de la Aguja de Batalla, pero ha sido aislado desde la destrucción de la misma. El Sepulcro del Crepúsculo es el templo de Nocturnal que alberga el Pozo de Ébano, un conducto que conecta Tamriel con su reino, el Ocaso Eterno, que es custodiado por los agentes de Nocturnal Los Ruiseñores. La invocación de Nocturnal se suele hacer en el Tercero de Fuego Hogar, aunque ella puede ser convocada en cualquier fecha. Peryite Peryite es uno del grupo formado por los diecisiete daedra más poderosos conocidos como Príncipes Daédricos. Entre los mortales, es considerado el Señor de la Pestilencia; entre los daedra, lleva el encargo de ordenar los planos inferiores de Oblivion. A pesar de su apariencia de dragón, es considerado uno de los Príncipes Daédricos más débiles. En términos de intervención directa, Peryite es uno de los Príncipes Daédricos menos conocidos, no quedando recogido por su nombre en la historia de ninguna cultura tamriélica conocida. Cuando aparece ante los ojos de los mortales, suele hacerlo en forma de un gran dragón o sierpe. Incluso entre aquellos magos con el poder y conocimientos para viajar entre los planos de Oblivion, los Pozos de Peryite son imposibles de acceder. Ésto puede explicar por qué, cuando sus seguidores en Cyrodiil intentaban contactar con él, sus almas parecian quedar atascadas en el plano de Oblivion de Dagon, las Tierras Muertas. Sin conocer cómo son los Pozos, es imposible saber dónde fueron sus almas atrapadas realmente. Sanguine Sanguine es el Príncipe Daedra del libertinaje, los pecados y las bromas. Existen capillas dedicadas a su ser en Cyrodiil y Skyrim. Su artefacto daédrico correspondiente es la Rosa de Sanguine, un curioso bastón con la forma de una rosa que invoca a varios dremora para ayudar al jugador. Se le representa como un demonio similar a un Dremora completamente rojo con cuernos y una túnica azul (Aunque en skyrim se le ve con una Armadura Daédrica). Posee miles de planos a los que atrae a los mortales, en los cuales organiza fiestas milenarias. La fecha de invocación de Sanguine es el dia 16 de Amanecer. Sanguine también puede ser convocado en su santuario, si el invocador ofrece brandy cyrodiílico. Sheogorath Sheogorath es el Príncipe Daédrico de la locura, los artistas y los ausentes. Su reino es conocido como las Islas Temblorosas, el cual se encuentra dividido en dos mitades, o dos hemisferios: Manía y Demencia. Sheogorath disfruta llevando a los mortales a la locura o haciéndoles hacer cosas que pueden ser consideradas triviales o tontas. Es totalmente impredecible, y a menudo hace comentarios sin sentido o socialmente inaceptables. Tiene una obsesión respecto al queso, la cual se muestra en la expansión de Oblivion, Shivering Isles. Su actitud refleja la locura que impera en su reino. También esparce la locura de su reino por todo Nirn para su placer y disfrute. Para ello cuenta con su artefacto, el Wabbajack, un bastón mágico con un efecto imposible de predecir. Su acento cuando habla es una mezcla exagerada de los acentos irlandés y escocés. Sheogorath es uno de los Príncipes Daédricos más fáciles de invocar, ya que puede ser invocado siempre que llueva o haya una tormenta. Tras los acontecimientos en The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles, el Héroe de Kvatch fue nombrado Príncipe de la Locura, por lo que se supone que actualmente él es Sheogorath. Vaermina Vaermina es uno de los diecisiete Príncipes Daedra. Su ámbito de influencia incluye las pesadillas, el terror, el tormento psicológico y los sueños, trayendo malos presagios y robando recuerdos. La apariencia física de Vaermina suele ser la de una mujer mago, con túnica de mangas profundas y un bastón mágico. Gobierna el plano de Oblivion conocido como Tremadal, que es descrito como un reino de pesadillas en constante cambio. Es una de los Príncipes Daedra que se identifica constantemente con el mal, con una gran preferencia por la tortura psicológica. Al mismo tiempo, los fieles de los daedra le rezan a ella antes de dormir, probablemente con la esperanza de alejar cualquier posible encuentro durante su descanso. Vaermina no aparece mucho en la tradición de Tamriel, con una notable excepción. En la búsqueda de una cura para el vampirismo en Páramo de Vvarden, en Morrowind, Vaermina es nombrada como la fuente de información para curar la enfermedad. También es la creadora de un potente arma, el Cráneo de corrupción, que puede aumentar de poder mediante la absorción de los sueños de la gente. Jyggalag Jyggalag es el principal antagonista de The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles y el Príncipe Daédrico del Orden. Representa el orden, la lógica y la deducción. Antiguamente, registraba en su biblioteca las acciones de todo ser vivo, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, fuera de la especie que fuera. Es el único Príncipe Daédrico que no posee artefacto daédrico conocido (sin contar la espada de Jyggalag, que se le cae al ser derrotado). Jyggalag fue el primer Príncipe Daédrico y el más poderoso de todos, ya que superaba en poder y extensión de tierras incluso a Mehrunes Dagon. Hace mucho tiempo Jyggalag era un príncipe daédrico tan poderoso que los demás príncipes comenzaron a temerle y pensar que Jyggalag les iba a quitar sus planos de Oblivion. Por ello, todos los príncipes se pusieron de acuerdo para maldecir a Jyggalag. De ese modo Jyggalag se convirtió en un loco que sembraba el caos y la locura en vez del orden y la lógica. Así, Jyggalag pasó a ser conocido como el Príncipe Daédrico de la Locura, Sheogorath. Sin embargo, a Jyggalag se le permitió volver a su forma original una vez por cada Era, en un evento conocido en las Islas Temblorosas como el Avance Sombrío. Durante este periodo, la personalidad de Jyggalag aparece en Sheogorath, y así, convoca a los Caballeros del Orden, a los que ordena atacar y arrasar cruelmente las islas. Cerca del final del Avance Sombrío, Sheogorath desaparece de las islas y vuelve a aparecer en forma de Jyggalag para finalizar la destrucción de las islas. Cuando las islas son destruidas, Jyggalag se convierte de nuevo en Sheogorath, quien reconstruye las islas y vuelve a recrear a sus habitantes. Tras los acontecimientos en Shivering Isles, Jyggalag quedó libre de su maldición y ya nunca más deberá ser Sheogorath, aunque se desconoce qué fue de él. Véase también *Artefactos daédricos. Referencias en:Daedric Princes nl:Daedrische Prins ru:Даэдрические принцы de:Daedrafürsten uk:Князі Даедра fr:Princes Daedra it:Principi Daedrici Categoría:Príncipes Daedra Categoría:Daedra Categoría:Deidades Categoría:Lore: Personajes